


her dork

by daisystars



Series: twdg one-shots [2]
Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Sibling Arguments, clem and gabe are both adorable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:27:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22740988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisystars/pseuds/daisystars
Summary: gabe always had feelings for a specific someone, and what shocks him the most is that that specific someone feels the same way towards him.(edited summary)
Relationships: Clementine/Gabriel García
Series: twdg one-shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1635139
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	her dork

“So, you like her huh?”

Gabe jumped at the sound of his little sister’s teasing voice right beside him. He turned to see Mariana grinning like an idiot, wiggling her eyebrows up and down. Gabe huffed, turning away while his face turned a light shade of pink, “Pfft, I do not.”

“Gabe, have you not seen yourself?” Mari deadpanned, “I swear to _god_ your eyes twinkle every single time you lay your goddamn eyeballs on her.”

Gabe rolled his eyes, playfully shoving his sister. She dramatically gasped, shoving him back. 

“You’re reacting over nothing, Mari,” Gabe scoffed, “There’s no connection between us.”

Mari gawked at him, “No connection?? Dude, you’re fucking blind.”

“Hey! I am not!”

“Gabriel, sweet sweet Gabriel. Look at me.” He does. “How many times a day do the two of you see each other?”

“Uhh, I dunno, like at least ten times a day? Maybe more than that?”

“And how long do you hangout with each other?”

“The longest time being like five hours. But what does that have to deal with-”

“And who usually chooses to go on supply runs with you?”

“Clementine-? Oh my god.”

Mari smirked, “Exactly. She’s into you dude!”

Gabe would be lying if he said he wasn’t shocked. The girl he desperately has a crush on.. likes him back??

“Sometimes you’re so clueless.” Mari shook her head.

“Mari, I am going to murder you.”

She grinned, “Naw, you’re so sweet Gabe. Oh my god, speaking of her, look who’s coming over right now!”

Wait,  _ what. _

Right as Mariana finished speaking, Gabe’s head snapped around, looking over and seeing that Clementine was in fact walking over to them. She must’ve finished her evening chores early. Gabe panicked. He adjusted his beanie. Mari raised a brow.

“Seriously?”

“What? I gotta make sure I look good.”

Mari did an eye roll. “You are such an idiot. Well, I’ll leave you two be. Good luck bro bro!”

“Wait, what?!”

Mari blew a kiss at him, scurrying off into the main admin building, leaving Gabe to fend for himself. He gawked at her running away, managing to slip her the middle finger as she slided out of view. 

He turned his head back and became face to face with Clem.  _ Oh god. _

“Hey, hi . _Hello_.”

Clem furrowed her brows, “Hi?”

Gabe shoved his hands into the pockets of his jacket. “So, uh, you finished early?”

“Yep,” Clem huffed, “Chopping wood is so fucking boring to do alone, so I’m glad that’s over.”

Gabe chuckled, “I bet.”

Silence. It was so awkward, neither of them daring to speak. Clem shifted her foot back and forth against the dirt. Gabe drifted his eyes at the area around them. No one seemed to be out anymore, most likely turning in for the night. So it was just them two.

Clem finally spoke up, “So.. you heading in?”

“What? Oh, no no,” Gabe felt sweat dripping down his forehead, “I, uh, actually wanted to talk to you.”

“You wanted to talk.”

“Yeah, mhm.” _Real smooth idiot._

Clem let out a soft chuckle, “Well okay then. What do you want to talk about?”

Gabe felt his heart flutter. “Oh, well, um. I’m fine with talking about anything to be honest.”

“Alright then.” Clem smiled, taking a seat on the cracked cobblestone steps behind them. She patted the spot beside her, gesturing Gabe to join her. He does. He could feel his face becoming redder and redder. 

“So, how’ve you been?”

“Me?” Gabe thought for a moment, “Eh, I’ve been okay. Mari’s been a pain in the ass lately.”

Clem glanced at him, eyeing him up and down, “Oh god, what did you do now?”

_ Don’t tell her the truth, don’t tell her the truth, don’t- _

“She’s been teasing me nonstop about my love life.”

_ Fucking shit _ .

Clem paused. “Your love life?”

Gabe ran a hand through his brown hair, attempting to try and hide his red ass face. “Yes. My love life.”

“I didn’t know you were dating someone.”

Gabe’s eyes widened. “I’m not! I’m.. not dating anyone, I’m single.”

Clem fidgeted in her spot, “Then why is Mari teasing you about your love life?”

“Well, it’s kinda complicated.”

“Ooh, you got a crush on someone, don’t you?”

Gabe gulped. “Uh huh.”

Clem chuckled, “That’s cute. This person must be super special.”

He looked over at her. She was wearing the prettiest smile. Gabe bit his lip.  _ Should he tell her? _

No. He shouldn’t tell her. 

He should show her.

Gabe swiftly leaned forward, placing his lips onto hers. He never expected to connect with such soft lips. He never expected to feel such happiness. He never expected he’d actually make the move.

He never expected Clem to kiss back.

After a short while, they finally managed to break it up. Gabe huffed, red as a tomato. Clem said nothing, staring deeply into his eyes.

“Oh my  _ god _ , I am  _ so  _ sorry-”

“Why are you sorry?” She whispered to him. “There’s no reason to be sorry.”

Gabe panted, “You.. you’re okay with it?”

Clem smiled lovingly. “I didn’t expect the guy I was into to like me back.”

_ Wait, Mariana was right?? _

“Wait a minute, you’re serious?!”

Clem puffed out a laugh, “Of course I am.”

Gabe nearly fainted from happiness. If that was even a thing. 

“Clementine?”

“Hm?”

“I love-”

“ _ Ha! _ Finally!”

The two froze. They turned their heads to see Mariana standing at the door frame, beaming. “I’ve been waiting for this moment my entire life!”

“Mari, shut up!”

Mari cackled, “Also, just to let you two lovebirds know. Uncle Javi saw everything!”

“What?!” Gabe and Clem yelled in union.

“You heard nothing from me!” Mari dashed into the building again, going out of view.

Gabe groaned, “I am so gonna get her.”

“Go get her then.”

“Actually,” Gabe stood, “That's not a bad idea Clem.”

Clem smirked, standing up as well. “I know, I’m such a genius.”

Gabe leaned over, giving her a quick peck to the cheek. “Thanks Clem, you’re the best!” And ran off into the building, chasing after his sister.

Clem stood there, speechless. She raised a hand to her cheek, grinning. 

_ He was such a dork. But he was her dork. _

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> random gabentine fic bc i actually love these two sweethearts


End file.
